Ch.99: Power (1)
At the Teacher's Room, Lark looking to Sylvia without expression, she hesitantly asking Lark about his background who's intimidate by his look at her. Buzzi ask her why she doing that, then she tell it's nothing. She nervously think that she heard some sort of sneer in Angela's voice. Lark wondering why she's acting like that, then he and Sylvia face to face seating while she's wondering if she heard was a coincidence. Child Gilles de Rais laying on the grass while patting his head of Vlad Tepes's foot, she urging him to get up. A vampire calling "Elder Brother" to stop torturing Gilles de Rais because he might be died in her doing to him, then she tell him that he should shut u and stop calling her "Elder Brother", which he tease her that he called her in that way because she's elder brother (Acting like a Boy) to him and asking hep what he should call her. She turns her attention again to Gilles de Rais, telling him that she's not done yet to him and urging to get up. She criticize him for calling himself a proud 1st Generation Vampire. Gilles de Rais complained about the pain he feels into his whole body while telling himself that if he continue experience this hell torture everyday, he might be ended dead. He asking himself why Vlad Tepes keeping him to be tortured, then he swear that he will kill her. Gilles de Rais awake in his nightmare (For him it's a Dream), Millefeuille while playing with her brother Chocolat, ask him what's his thinking without expression on his face, then he answered that he had a short dream of his past. Chocolat ask him if he's feeling tired because he's only sitting, then Millefeuille intervened telling him that the reason because his tired is thinking about Lark's story. She tell to him, it's not impossible due to Lark's Ability is the same with Vlad Tepes that even her is impressed about it. She tell him that Gilles de Rais likes Vlad Tepes because of that his perverted side first appeared. Gilles de Rais who listened to the Twin Child get irritated to their topic about him. He tell Millefeuille to be careful to what she's saying about him while his Ice Ability pointing at her. She became petrified by fear while apologizing to what she said to Chocolat while calming him down. Gilles de Rais tell to them, it happened long time ago that he don't even remember it, then he changed the topic about the report that Lark was going to be little troublesome. At the Arzew, Lark who finish the interrogation about his background, open the door afterward he shut it. He think about his punishment for damaging the school was a probation for one week and service work in the school building for two weeks, who he think as harsh as he expected. At his dorm, he's sitting on his bed while wondering about the teachers, question him so crucial for information about his background, then an illusion of Vlad Tepes appeared behind him while chuckling she whispered to him that to find out the source of his power. Lark turns his attention onto his back, which he don't saw who's speaking to him. He think the voice in his dream was it seems still some traces left, then he mumbling that whatever happens to him doesn't matter, which Sia Kul awakes by it. He think that he will investigate about Angela's Murderer while he's using the probation punishment. He remember that Angela wanted him to graduate in this school, then he wanted to accomplish it for her. Lark tell himself that he should avoid unnecessary action to not get trouble at school because Angela get into an accident while going to The Council(He thought). He think that he should investigate also The Council, but he need first to find a person that give him some information about Angela's Murderer before doing that. He starts to think about the person who will give him information about Angela's Murderer, the first popped in his was Navarus but he immeadiately wipe him in his list due to him don't know his human identity. He next think was Nergal, that he must find him due to the fact, he already know his identity, he was related to Angela's research and he's completely against to Angela's research. He put in his mind that he's matching the person, he was looking for. He think if Nergal doesn't give him information, he was going to use his power. Sia Kul called him, which Lark turns to him and asking if he's going to out, which he answered what?. Chapters Previous Next Ch.98: Opening (5) Ch.100: Power (2) Category:Chapters